


i don't wanna think of anything else (now that I've thought of you)

by lavi0123



Series: lavi does maiko halloweek 2020 [6]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: (the other kyoshi warriors are there too I just didn't mention them sorryyy), F/M, Fall Maiko Week 2020, also ty lee and mai are part of the gaang fight me, forgive me if it's not traditional but also remember they eloped, no beta we die like lu ten, prompt: dawn, sooo the big fancy ceremony isn't happening, the gaang's all here (and so is iroh) because I said so, the maiko wedding!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:26:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27390424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavi0123/pseuds/lavi0123
Summary: What gave them the right to speculate about something so personal? Oh, by the time he was done with them, they–But there was Mai to worry about–Mai, who might’ve heard some of these awful things, who might’ve internalized them. He had to do something about it...but what?Or: Zuko overhears some unflattering gossip about Mai on multiple occasions and decides that he's put off marrying Mai for long enough. What better way to do it than to spite the naysayers?
Relationships: Aang & Zuko (Avatar), Mai/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: lavi does maiko halloweek 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1990834
Comments: 4
Kudos: 88
Collections: A:tla





	i don't wanna think of anything else (now that I've thought of you)

It all started when he met with Earth King Kuei and Aang, starting to break ground on the Harmony Restoration Movement.

They were discussing logistics for how the colonies could be efficiently disbanded, mostly focusing on how to explain it to the people without causing mass panic, and they’d reached a temporary solution: Kuei would introduce the idea and see how people reacted, and if there was a relatively calm response, he would bring Zuko over to explain things more clearly, along with Aang to mediate any possible disagreements. It was a good plan to start with, and that fact alone was enough to encourage Zuko.

As they were exiting the meeting, though, he passed by some Fire Sages talking in what Zuko supposed were supposed to be low voices, but he could hear them just fine, and so could Aang, who seemed unusually attentive to the conversation. Zuko opened his mouth to ask him why, but the Fire Sages’ mention of a certain someone stopped him.

“...the Firelord’s fling?”

_Fling? I don’t have a–_

“I don’t expect she’ll last long. She’s plenty noble, I suppose, but have you seen her with the Firelord? Poor boy, he tries so hard with her, but she can hardly stand him!”

_Oh_ , he realized, _they’re talking about Mai_. Then his eyes narrowed. _How dare they be so presumptuous? What do they know?_

“I completely agree,” another of them said, tsking. “The youth these days. If this is what love means to them now, I shudder to think what arranged marriages will be like for the next generation.”

“Ah, but you’re assuming they’ll even last long enough to produce an heir,” the first one said, chuckling.

“You have a point there!”

He scowled. This was beyond inappropriate. How dare the Fire Sages gossip about the private life of their Fire Lord in plain sight, where anyone can see or hear them? And what gave them the right to speculate about something so personal? Oh, by the time he was done with them, they–

“Zuko.” Aang’s warning snapped Zuko out of his own head, and he realized that he’d walked halfway towards the Fire Sages, stopped only by Aang’s grip on his wrist. The young Avatar’s expression was firm, and Zuko felt a surge of anger that he instantly suppressed. Aang led him further away from the Fire Sages and spoke when there was no chance of them hearing. “I get it. I do. But you can’t go running off half-cocked.”

Zuko pursed his lips. “I’m their Firelord.” It was not a title he enjoyed wielding as a weapon, but the sentiment stood. He was their _leader_ , and was it so much to ask that his subjects not spread rumors about his and Mai’s private life?

“And I’m the Avatar.” Aang shrugged with a small smile. It doesn’t reach his eyes. “We’re like...super famous people to them. They’re gonna keep speculating no matter what you say...they’ll just do it quieter if you scold them louder.”

Zuko wanted to ask him how he knew. Wanted to demand names, want to make such gossips sorry that they ever speculated about the private life of a preteen boy. But there was Mai to worry about–Mai, who might’ve heard some of these awful things, who might’ve internalized them. He had to do something about it...but what?

“Besides,” Aang added with a cheerful smile, “this only happened once, right? Maybe it was just them, and you know they’re always surly about you anyway. You could take Mai out on the town, get a feel for what the actual _citizens_ think.”

“Maybe,” Zuko agreed, smiling himself. “Thanks, Aang.”

“No problem!”

***

So, of course, Zuko took Aang’s advice, telling Mai to disguise herself as an ordinary citizen and be ready to eat out for dinner.

“What brought this on?” She asked as they walked through the streets of the Fire Nation. Mai had tied her hair differently and put on some makeup, and he was wearing his hair down and donned casual Fire National clothes.

“Just...felt like doing something reckless. And bringing you along,” he added with a grin that quickly turned to worry. “You don’t mind, do you?”

“Well, I did have _so_ much planned, but I guess–” when his expression grew panicked, she laughed. “I’m kidding, Zuko. This is...really sweet, actually.”

“Oh, well...good.” He smiled. “I’m glad you like it.”

Throughout the night, Mai kept glancing sidelong at him, and he knew she knew that something was up. He wasn’t usually one for reckless outings–reckless activities, sure, but outings? With other people? Those needed at least hours of notice, if not days.

But Zuko had realized something as they wandered around the Fire Nation under the guise of two happy teens. The first was that although they weren’t really touchy-feely even out here, a number of commoner strangers commented on how in love they must have been, since their hands were brushing, and occasionally Mai would smile at him, and he looked at her like she hung the moon and stars...and so on. They said similar things about the Firelord and his girlfriend ( _girlfriend_ , they called her, not _fling_ , and Zuko felt relieved).

But the strangers who were more well-dressed, who looked of noble stature, frowned at them, whispered to each other, and enraged Zuko–not that he would ever show it, not that Mai would ever let him.

“Do you see those two?”

“An odd couple, wouldn’t you say?”

“Siblings, perhaps.”

“The girl looks far too unpleasant to be a sibling of his.”

“But why would he ever go for her?”

“Perhaps it’s similar to the Firelord’s situation with his–”

“Lee!” It was a sharp hiss, and Zuko startled–he hadn’t been called that in a long time, and only one person around him knew about the alias. He realized as he came back to himself that he’d been about to march right over to those gossiping nobles to tell them off, at the very least, and that the only thing stopping him was Mai’s hand gripping his wrist. Her gaze was sharp, and he sighed.

“Let’s...find something else to do.”

That _something else_ , as it turned out, was returning home. But as soon as they were in the palace, away from any prying eyes and ears, Mai whirled on him. “What in Agni’s name was that?”

“What do you m–?”

“Don’t play dumb with me! You looked ready to tear those nobles’ heads off! What were you thinking?”

“They were badmouthing you!” He protested. “Not just in disguise, but...as my _girlfriend_ , too!”

“That doesn’t give you the right to go around wishing them ill!” She sighed, dropping down onto a chair and rubbing her temples. “I thought we were past this. Remember what happened the _last_ time you lost your temper like that?”

His eyes widened. “Wh...are you...are _we_ …?”

“ _Spirits_ , Zuko, that’s not what I meant!” She groaned. “I’m talking about all the _chaos_ it caused! And...to be honest? Seeing you like that...it scared me. And I’m not often scared.” She looked up at him, with steel in her eyes. “I never, _ever_ want to see you like that again. It’s not you.”

“You’re right,” he agreed with a sigh, “it’s not. And I’m sorry I scared you like that. But what they said–”

“Screw what they said. It isn’t the first time, and it won’t be the last.” She squeezed his hand. “Sometimes the best revenge is moving on.”

***

Zuko had been thinking ever since he and Mai spoke. Although she was right about moving on, he wasn’t sure he could, as long as people were gossiping about Mai with minimal effort to conceal it. He wanted to _do_ something about it...but what?

And then, an idea had struck him. So one night, he dragged Mai out for another night on the town, reassuring her that it wasn’t going to end the way it did last time.

“If you say so,” she’d agreed, and now here they were, walking through the streets just as they had a week ago, in their same disguises–if they worked, why change?

And it was...nice. They did most of the same things, but Zuko ignored the nobles this time. Or, rather, he wasn’t so quick to jump down their throats. He and Mai had fun that night, and he felt...lighter.

“Zuko,” she spoke up again once they were back home, “this is nice and all, but what’s this really about?”

“What do you mean?”

“You’re not usually into going out to do things,” she pointed out. “Yet you’ve taken me around town two nights this week. What’s really going on? And don’t you dare try to brush me off,” she added sharply.

He looked down, thinking about his decision. Once he said it, he wouldn’t be able to take it back. Even if she said no, it would still linger between them, a reminder of his poor decision-making.

“Zuko?” She squeezed his hand, making him look up at her smile. “Whatever it is, just tell me.”

“I’ve been thinking,” he said after a few moments’ pause, “about...us. About what people are saying about you...about what you mean to me.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. And um...I understand if you don’t feel the same way, or if it’s too fast for you, but I…” he reached into his robe and pulled out a small box, one he’d commissioned himself. “I was wondering if...if you would marry me?” Opening the box revealed a silver ring with black diamonds–elegant yet simple.

Her eyes widened. “Wow. Um...that was...that wasn’t what I was expecting.”

He deflated. “You don’t like it.”

“No! No, it’s not...it’s just…” she sighed. “Zuko, I’d love to marry you. Nothing would make me happier. But I worry how the public would take it.”

“The public would be fine.” He smiled. “You saw how they talked about us as commoners and us as royals, right? Their approval won’t be the hardest to win. It’s the nobles who would disagree–nobles that your family is a part of,” he added.

“It would definitely cause quite a _scandal_ if the Firelord was married so quickly after his coronation,” she remarked thoughtfully. “Would we have a ceremony?”

He grinned. “I was thinking we would meet our friends and Uncle Iroh somewhere, and get married there.”

“Elopement?” She smirked. “How very scandalous.”

“It would certainly teach them not to gossip about private affairs, wouldn’t it?”

“It certainly would.”

And thus, it was decided.

***

Convincing the others wasn’t as difficult as congregating them.

Katara and Sokka were easy enough to find, being in the Southern Water Tribe; Toph was still in Gaoling, having reached a tentative truce with her parents; Suki and Ty Lee were, of course, with him and Mai; Iroh was still in Ba Sing Se, and likely would be for the near future; and Aang seemed to be in a different place every second.

Eventually, Zuko and Mai just sent him the time and place, as well as the locations of the others, and told him to pick everyone up and fly over there, and AGNI HELP HIM if he was late.

(It was an empty threat, and they all knew it, but Aang, gracious as he was, still took the commitment seriously).

Finally, at dawn, Aang and the others touched down on Ember Island, and Zuko ran out to meet them with an expression of mock-annoyance. “Took you long enough.”

“Nice to see you, too, Hotman,” Aang retorted with a grin. “Need I remind you, I had to pick up some people on the way?”

“Yeah, he had to pick us up!” Toph protested, leaning over Appa. “Can’t have a wedding without us!”

“A wedding?” Iroh looked over at Zuko now, expression puzzled. “Nephew, is that why you’ve gathered us all here?”

“It is,” Zuko agreed, smiling and reaching up to help Iroh dismount, and hugging him as his feet touched the ground. “Though in any circumstance, it’s good to see you again, Uncle.”

Iroh smiled as he hugged his nephew. “And it is wonderful to see you again as well, _Firelord_ Zuko.”

Zuko blushed.

“Hey, Jerkbender!” Sokka jumped off Appa and made a beeline for Zuko, tackling him in a hug. “It’s been a while!”

“Sure has,” Zuko agreed, laughing as he hugged Sokka back. “Good to see you, Sokka.”

“Hey, Sparky!” Toph tackled him from behind, causing him to stagger, especially as Sokka laughed and released him. “What about me?”

“Yes, it’s good to see you, too Toph.”

“Where’s your blushing bride?” Katara asked, embracing Zuko.

Zuko hugged her back and said, “Still getting ready. Though I’d hardly call her _blushing_.”

“I should hope not.” Mai’s voice drew his attention to the top of the stairs, and his breath caught. She was dressed in a beautiful sleeveless bright-red dress that flowed down to the floor. She also wore a shawl overtop that flowed from the same bright red to black at the ends, adorned with cherry blossoms. Her hair was pulled back into a low bun, and she was holding a black fan, and she looked...she looked…

_She looks every inch a Fire Lady. And I get to marry her. Oh Agni, I get to_ marry _this beautiful woman._

“...ko?” A nudge in his side from Katara startled him out of his daze, and she laughed at that. “Mai, I think you broke him.”

“I can’t really take credit,” Mai said with a smile, indicating Ty Lee and Suki at her side, both waving exuberantly.

“You really thought we were gonna let you get married without a proper dress?” Suki said with a smirk.

“There’s no way!” Ty Lee added. “Elopement or not, every bride should look special on such an important day!”

“Elopement?” Iroh spoke up, looking between Mai and Zuko with a raised eyebrow. “I suppose I should have known, based on the wedding being _here_ , but...what brought this on?”

“Love, Uncle,” Zuko said, directing a loving smile at Mai.

***

Just a little while later, as the rays of the sun began to peek out from the horizon, Mai and Zuko stood across from each other, smiling as they recited their vows.

“Zuko, you are the most frustrating, annoying, temperamental man I’ve ever met. And yet, at the same time, I’ve never met anyone so kind, gentle, caring, and who makes me feel so safe and secure in myself. I’m honored to be your wife, and I love you very much, now and forever.”

“Mai, you are without a doubt one of the fiercest women I’ve ever known. You fight for what you believe in, and even though you don’t show it often, you are so loving and protective of those you care about. I’m honored to be your husband, and I love you so much, now and forever, my Firelily.”

Ty Lee and Suki, as it turned out, had found the one Fire Sage among them all who had helped them during the War, Shyu. He now recited the rites to bind him and Mai together as lifelong partners and loves.

At the very end, he said, “The two of you have sworn to love each other for as long as you both shall live and ever after. Every time you two kiss, remember that, and never forget it, for you are not only a couple but also a Nation’s rulers.” He smiled. “And how lucky the Fire Nation is to have you, even if most of my peers do not know it.” At this, the couple blushed, and Shyu declared them Firelord and Firelady, inviting them to seal it with a kiss, and so they did.

The Gaang and Iroh all cheered as they kissed, loud and wild and _free_ , and it made the couple smile to hear them sound like the children they were.

It wasn’t a traditional ceremony by any means, but it was enough. It strengthened the love they’d always had for each other and made it official. Mai felt more secure in her place in the palace, and Zuko was glad to make her happy and still in a state of shock that she’d agreed to marry him in the first place.

(Mai, of course, repeated that _she_ was the lucky one, and she wouldn’t stand for him putting himself down like that. And after a while, Zuko started to internalize it).

And returning home, seeing the looks on the Fire Sages’ and nobles’ faces whenever Zuko introduced Mai as “Firelady” or “my wife”? That didn’t hurt either.

**Author's Note:**

> Tbh I expected this to be longer than it actually was XD I kept trying to end it, but it kept going on and on...yet it falls right in line with the other drabbles in terms of length. Go figure
> 
> (the "no beta" tag still exists for a reason though)
> 
> I'm proud of it, though! Proud of finishing it, and proud of what came out of it. Though I hope I didn't Westernize it too much, I also tried to keep it relatively modest, since it's an elopement rather than a big, fancy wedding. And of course it was an elopement–Maiko's never a couple to do things based on convention!
> 
> Also the dress Mai wore is based on the topmost picture of this link: http://onlinedressesnew.blogspot.com/2011_09_23_archive.html?m=1
> 
> (The hyperlink didn’t work, so I’m sticking with this XD you deserve to see what almost made Zuko pass out)
> 
> Thanks for reading! The next one is something I'm super excited for, and it'll be out either tonight or tomorrow!


End file.
